


Why?

by Bennie133



Series: What, Where, When, and Why? [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, not true rape/non con, only tagging so no one gets triggered, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: This last part of the What, When, Where, Why Jamilton series! There's a wedding that Alexander and Thomas are preparing for, this will cover the days leading up to it, and the big day.





	1. Why Are These Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this series, and I'm sorry it took me so long to start this last section of the series! (Course, it didn't help my Internets been out the past few days and I couldn't publish anything at all -.-) I hope you enjoy, and thank you again!

The days Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson spent together seemed to pass by quickly, either from being engrossed in their work, or being engrossed in each other, both options very likely. Their wedding was just in a couple of months, and they had decided on a smaller gathering, family and friends. Alexander didn't want a big, expensive wedding, while Thomas wanted to give him the world on their special day. It took awhile for them to negotiate somewhere in the middle, both hesitant, but decided non-the-less.

 

Alexander was going through so much paper work, going through their finances, trying to figure out the best way to have an adjoined bank account, while figuring what they should keep separate, for any emergencies either of them might face. Alex was in charge of their finances, while Thomas was handling getting papers for the name changes, and other things as such. Thanks to Alexander's careful placement of all of his financial items, organizing his things were easy, and he knew exactly what he needed to keep separate from Thomas' things. However, when he began to delve into Thomas' accounts, records, statements, he felt his mind boggle a bit. Thomas had always been someone he considered wealthy, financially well off. He lived as if he had the money to spare. Yet, his bank said otherwise. He had so many unpaid loans, credit cards that weren't paid off yet. For the Caribbean, it was true horror.

 

He paced the floor, knowing Thomas wasn't home yet from stopping by the office to grab some work, and picking up dinner. Surely he wasn't... so in debt. He counted the numbers he could remember off the top of his head, mentally doing the math, feeling himself shake with nervousness. It couldn't be right. This was a terrible prank from Thomas. Surely, _surely_ the Virginian wasn't almost one million dollars in debt! Deep breaths, the New Yorker reminded himself. Deep, _deep_ breaths. Marrying Thomas would screw over his good credit, he'd be in so much debt becoming the Virginian's husband. Yes, he was going to marry him regardless, but. Dear Lord, he had to teach the man how to be frugal, and to dwindle this debt down!

 

When Thomas stepped into the apartment with a smile, Alexander walked as fast as his small legs would carry, standing right in front of the taller man. “Hello, mon amo-”

 

“You mean to tell me, Thomas Jefferson, that you're fucking one million dollars in debt?” Alexander demanded, fists at his side. “One fucking million? And that never came up? I had to go through our finances to learn how fucking bad this is?” He inquired, looking up at Thomas with incredibility. “I mean really, how on Earth did you even get so in debt? Did you just think, 'oh, it doesn't matter, money doesn't mean anything,' or did you just not care about what this would do to you later on? Do you have any idea the repercussions of the lifestyles you are living? You can't afford half of this. I cannot believe you never mentioned you were broke, Thomas. What the hell? Why are these like this?” He ranted, before grabbing Thomas' tie, yanking him down to his own level. “I. Am. _Very_. Mad at you.” He told him firmly, pressing their lips together in a forceful kiss. “So fucking mad.” He reinforced.

 

Thomas blinked, licking his lips nervously as he stared at Alexander, “I didn't think you'd already be done going through your things, I did plan to tell you.” He trailed off ashamedly. “I assure you though, much of that is not because of my spending habits.”

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine, how'd it happen? Why are these like this?” He asked him, crossing his arms, watching Thomas. He glanced down at the bag of Thai take out, one of his favorites. “We're talking about this over food. I need something to calm me down.” He huffed, grabbing the bag and walking to their couch in the living room.

 

Shuffling into the living room behind Alexander, Thomas sat down near his fiance, quiet as the man got out the food. Once Alexander took a few bites, he started talking. “So much of that wasn't my debt originally.” He began to explain. “When Martha passed away, her father... he got into gambling and drinking, a terrible alcoholic. He kept going so far into debt, and it fell upon me to bail him out consistently. Then once he passed away, I inherited all of his debts. The only reason I'm still alright is because of my family's name, honestly. And then a friend of mine, Cary Nichols, was in need of money. I gave him roughly one hundred thousand dollars to help him, and before he could pay most of it back, he passed away.” He explained solemnly. “People's death has left me in inconsiderable amounts of death, much of it I couldn't pay back, not while raising my daughters, and even now, it's difficult.”

 

The Caribbean listened carefully, frowning at the end. “I'm sorry to hear most of that.” He began, “Most of that sucks, but you could have made it less, you know.” He stated matter of fact like. “You don't need the fancy cars, or the lavish apartments, the nice clothing, the wonderful wine and dining experiences.” He told him, pointing a pair of chop sticks at him. “You and I are going to go through a lot of things. We are going to sell things you most definitely do not need, we are going to pay off as much of this as we can right now, and we are going to cut your personal spending budget waaay down.” He emphasized. “You understand?” He asked the older man. “I'm not marrying someone who doesn't even try to be somewhat frugal, to follow his actual budget to the best of his abilities. We are going to whip you into financial shape.” He promised.

 

The Virginian eyed the younger man, a slight whine coming out, “Do we have to sell my things? I quite like everything I have.” He pointed out, “And I bought them because I really like them.”

 

With a small groan, Alexander took another bite of the food, chewing and swallowing, looking at Thomas. “I mean, I like a lot of the stuff you have too, especially the books. But, there are things we don't actually need here that we could get rid of. I can't force you to get rid of anything, but selling a lot of it would be helpful. Plus that gives us more room for both of our things, and any weird wedding gifts we might get.” He pointed out with a small shrug. “Definitely no more spending sprees for you though, no more buying random gifts, no more buying clothes cause they were on sale, none of it. All purchases other than actual necessities are going through me first.”

 

Thomas gave Alexander a weak look, a bit mortified. “Alex, I really can't help it, I just buy things.” He said, wringing his fingers together. “It makes me feel better.”

 

“What, is that how you deal with stress?” Alexander questioned, tucking some loose strands of hair behind his ear, crossing his legs under himself on the couch, turning to face more towards Thomas. “You could just work out even more than you do, or you know, come talk to me and all that.” He suggested. “Spending money shouldn't be how you make yourself feel better.” He said softly, offering his less dominate hand to Thomas, who took a hold of it.

 

The older man gave a small sigh, sinking into the couch a bit, before using his free hand to grab chop sticks, weakly digging into the container of Thai food he had picked up for them both, grabbing a small piece and popping it into his mouth, watching Alexander as they both chewed through it. “I know.” He said quietly, head leaning back, enjoying the food, also thinking things over. Sell things? He loved everything he bought, even if he didn't always use it. His apartment was full of items for décor, though some of that would have to be put away anyway when he and Alex moved in together, since they agreed Thomas' apartment was big enough for the both of them. Sure he could part with some of those, but he had many antiques lining his hallways that were drop dead gorgeous, and pricey. He didn't want to get rid of any of them, each so particular. And half the things he had, he crafted on his own.

 

Alexander sighed, slowly leaning into Thomas' side, careful not to spill anything. “I don't want you to get rid of things you treasure, and I know you make a lot of this yourself. I'm not saying you can't make things, or have them. But, I thought these were things you could afford to buy, that they were extra luxuries you could afford. It's not realistic to be in that much debt, to live the lifestyle you have, and make as much as we do being senators.” Alexander pointed out, taking another bite. “'ust not frugal. Or realistic.” He said softly, trying to enunciate well with a bit of food in his mouth.

 

The Virginian knew the New Yorker was right, but these were his prized possessions, cherished items. This was his lifestyle, before his debts. He didn't really want to lose that, what he had worked so hard for. “I wasn't in debt when I first started out. I was able to afford this life. I don't want to lose it because of other people not being able to cut it. I had to take care of my father-in-law, and Nichols would have been fine had he still been alive. He was honorable and would have paid me back.” He told his lover, before taking another bite. “I don't want to just... leave it so suddenly. I don't want to be in debt, or make you in debt, either.” He chewed a bit grumpily, this conversation dampening his otherwise alright day.

 

Alexander turned to him, kissing his neck. “We'll start slow, start budgeting things better. I'm going to help you straighten this out, and we'll do it together. I am mad at you for not telling me, Thomas. I also wish I knew sooner so we could have done more already, and that it wouldn't be as bad as it is.” He said with a sigh. “How much could you pay back, you have anything saved up still? I would imagine since you haven't declared bankruptcy or anything like that.”

 

Thomas sighed, “I've got twenty grand roughly right now in one account, and then I've got fifty grand in another, my savings.” He informed Alexander, sitting up to eat a bit easier. “I didn't want to give up everything I had, and then have an emergency of some sort and not be able to deal with it.”

 

Alexander hummed in thought, “Well, I don't think you would need fifty grand. Some of your credit debts are so bad, though you've got several cards. Keep maybe twenty grand in your savings, pay off half of these cards, at least. That way you don't keep getting more debt because of interest, pay off the principle and get it done.” He told him, moving the food to the table in front of them, straddling Thomas' lap, looking at him. “You shouldn't have to live in such debt Thomas, and I hate knowing you have this struggle.” He said softly, nuzzling into his neck. Yes, he was mad knowing about this, but knowing he had gone in such debt trying to help out family and close ones. How could he truly fault him so much? He lightly tugged on Thomas' curls, giving him a small smile, “You're upset.” He said, studying the other mans face.

 

Slowly, Thomas lifted his head to actually look at Alexander, “I wanted to tell you before you got to them, and actually explain it. You caught me off guard.” He started, hands resting on Alexander's hips. “And I don't like talking about it, I like just slowly dealing with it, and not worrying even more by admitting that it's... where it is.” He muttered quietly, looking to the side.

 

The shorter man gently touched the taller ones face, making him turn his head so that he would have to actually look at him, “It's going to be uncomfortable to discuss and deal with, but we have to be able to talk about it, and deal with it. It's annoying, but it doesn't change how I feel about you, you know.” He murmured gently, lowering himself to give a slow kiss, fingers falling to Thomas' neck, gently stroking there as he deepened the kiss.

 

Thomas sighed with content into the kiss, hands gliding back to grab Alexander's ass and squeeze, pulling him closer, enjoying the taste of his mouth on his. When they pulled apart a little, Thomas gave a tiny smile at Alexander, “Thank you, Alex, for being so understanding about this whole situation.” He placed his forehead on Alexander's, “I love you.” He whispered to him.

 

The Caribbean gave a cocky smile, “I love you too, Tommy.” He told him, laughing with the slight groan the other man gave. “You know, you may not care for that, but I do think I'm going to have to say it now and then, it's kind of endearing. Tommy.” He said again out loud, smirking.

 

Thomas shook his head, “I dislike that name.” He insisted, bouncing Alexander a little on his leg, before sliding the shorter man to the couch and pushing him onto his back, leaning down over him, kissing his neck. “And we both know that's not what you say when I get you nice and hot.” He teased, voice deep, hands dragging Alex's shirt up, kissing his stomach, those little sweet spots that he knew were unique to Alexander.

 

“Thomas.” Alexander whined, feet wrapping around the other mans calves, pulling said man closer to him, “Don't... we gotta take care of what we can right now.” He complained. It wasn't fair to use his body against him like this, really.

 

The Virginian hummed, “It can wait one more day, it won't change that much.” He responded easily, lowering his lips to the sweet ones beneath him, locking them in another embrace, one arm supporting him, the other feeling around his partner, committing him even further to memory, every taut muscle, every bit of flesh resting, where it landed when they laid like this. “You're so beautiful, Alexander.” He hummed in his ear, licking the shell of it. Just when he felt Alex start to give in, he pulled back, standing up, looking down at a confused Alexander. “Come on, we've got a bank to go to.”

 

Alexander narrowed his eyes, “You're evil.” He spat, sitting up with a small glare, grabbing the box of Thai. “I'm eating in your stupid fancy car.” He muttered grumpily.

 

Thomas made a slight face. He guessed that was fair, really. “Just... don't drop anything, please.” He asked, grabbing his keys and leading them both out.

 


	2. Why Do You Think I'll Tell You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds himself in a bind, quite literally.

“You'll never get me to tell you where the jewels are.” The short man said, trying to break the zip ties behind his back, glaring defiantly at the man who had broken into his house. If the robber would just turn around, he could tighten the zip lock and just break them, he was trained in these sort of things. He just couldn't believe he'd been jumped in his own house, he knew better!

 

“If you ever want to see your family again, you'll tell me where they are.” The robber growled lowly, pushing the short man against his bed, “I'll find one way or another to get you to talk.” He said with a slight smirk. He pushed the man onto the bed, looking the man over. His accent was slightly as if he'd lived in New York, but that wasn't the only accent he could hear from his voice. He had darker skin, though still pale in comparison to his own skin. “Where are they?” He prompted once more.

 

Alexander let out a slight 'oof' as he hit the bed, looking up at his assailant. “My husband will find you, and you're going to regret all of this. He's a senator.” He quipped, swallowing a little. He couldn't break his restraints from here, and so there was no point in tightening them anymore. He wanted the leeway to be able to move around a bit should the opportunity present itself. “Why do you think I'll tell you anything?” He spat, sitting up a little onto his elbows. Alex glanced down and flushed a little, ashamed of how much he was getting turned on by all of this rough housing. Honestly! He was loyal to his husband, he was. So how could this mere robber be getting to him like this?

 

The man above him laughed, “I'm not scared of your pathetic little senator for a husband.” He drawled out slowly, his southern accent showing through. He glanced down with an amused glance, “Oh? You are just naughty, aren't you?” He asked, grinning at the flush darkening on the other mans face. He scoffed, “You're just as pathetic as him I bet.” He trailed off, one hand pushing Alexander all the way down onto the bed, taking away and leverage he might have had.

 

Alexander tried not to look to the side, to keep eye contact, but he falter and glanced to the side, so he wouldn't have to stare at this man head on. “He's not pathetic...” He answered quietly but with conviction. He waited a moment before trying to buck the man off of him, but he was so much bigger that it basically didn't do anything.

 

The other man rolled his eyes, “I'm sorry, are you trying to get away?” He asked with a slight sneer. “You didn't deny that you weren't pathetic, little man.” He hummed aloud darkly. “It's good you know how you really are.” He belittled him, hand fisting his shirt. “You don't deserve any of these things you have, you're too pathetic, aren't you?” He drilled in, before letting go of Alexander's shirt.

 

Alexander's eyes closed tightly, trying to ignore the words. It was true, he didn't defend himself at all. For some reason, he couldn't really. He was a war vet, and he he was, over powered by some stupid robber, trying to force out the location of his and his husbands prized possessions. He wouldn't give them up, he swore it. Still, this had gone on too far, and surely, that was enough to tell him he was pathetic, unable to stop this insanity. He opened his eyes and glowered at the man again, “Say what you want, but you won't get anything out of me.”

 

The man above him just smirked, “That's a shame you feel that way, but one way or another, I'll get just what I want. I always do.” The man said darkly, his fingers dragging up Alexander's shirt. Alexander flinched under the touch as the man dragged his hand slowly up his abdomen, before giving a quick pinch to each of his nipples, making him gasp a little at the sensation. “Are you really going to try to fight back in your vulnerable position?” The thief asked, lowering himself over Alexander, his hands snaking down to undo the mans pants, smirking. “So turned on. Does your husband know you're such a whore?” He sneered, undoing the string holding the mans sweatpants on to his hips.

 

With a slight growl, Alexander shook his head. “I-I'm not a whore, you fucker!” He refuted, his face red as a moan slipped out as the taller man rubbed against his length.

 

“Oh? Are you sure?” He tilted his head in amusement, “I mean, I've heard some rather scandalous things, straight from your own hands. You've had affairs before. Will your current lover be so understanding, when he comes home and finds you so utterly used?” Alexander's eyes widened at the statement, knowing just what this man planned to do, and before he could say anything, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his, silencing him. He moaned into the kiss, feeling utterly embarrassed and useless.

 

“No, don't..” He breathed out when the man pulled back. “Please, don't, I-I can give you money, however much you like, just... leave us alone, please.” He begged. He felt fear. To be raped, by some unknown assailant, in his own home. How fucking horrid.

 

The masked man grinned, “I wanted those damn jewels, not your money.” He hissed, pulling down the mans sweatpants. “I'll find them eventually, but I think first I'll have some fun with you.” He informed the immigrant.

 

Alexander felt dread, and tried to squirm away again, but the other man was just to strong. He was flipped over, his shoulders burning almost from the pulling sensation of his arms being pulled back, with his face in the pillows, backside up. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, to tell himself that he'd figure something out, that it was going to be alright. His eyes widened as he felt wet fingers push against his ass, and he whimpered into the pillow, hoping it would bury his sounds. “Please stop.” He croaked out, turning his face to the side so the man would hear him.

 

“Hmm, no.” The robber growled, pushing in a single finger, wanting to stretch the man out first. There'd be less of a struggle that way, honestly. Easier to get what he wanted. He smirked as the senator beneath him tried to writhe away, and he cackled. “What are you going to do about this, huh? No one here to save you. You couldn't even save yourself. And to believe they once called you the army's little lion.” The man said, slipping in another finger. “You know you want this, your body says so. You were asking for it, you little slut.”

 

Alexander cried out a bit at the intrusion. “No, no I do-” He cried out as a third finger pushed in, opening him up further to the intruder, a slight moan making its way out of his mouth. This was so wrong, on every level. He was ashamed on how badly this was affecting him. He swear he didn't want this, he didn't1 His body was betraying him! “Stop!” He cried out, trying to scoot up closer to the bed frame, trying to get away. The mans grip was to strong though, keeping him in place.

 

“No.” The robber said with a smirk, pulling his fingers out finally. He watched the look of defeat finally cross the other mans face, and he couldn't help but grin to himself. He would break this man down, in every sense of the word. “What a pretty little slut you are.” He murmured as he undid his own pants, unzipping them and pulling them down, freeing his own hardness. Without any warning to the man beneath him, he slowly began to slide himself into the senator, groaning at how good he felt, so hot and tight. “No wonder, despite your affair, you're married again.” He breathed, “Such a tight little ass.” He ground out, starting a relentless pace.

 

Alexander cried out, trying to bury his face back into the pillows, but he didn't have any leverage to move back. When a hand found it's way to his hair, grabbing him roughly, he gasped out a little in pain, “F-fuck!” He moaned, his body giving up fight and letting the man above him have his relentless way. He couldn't stop this, ohh, it was too much going on, how could he stop this? And poor Thomas, he would be so shattered when he learned what had happened. He began to sob, thinking of his sweet husband. How he would look at him with disgust, disappointment, or worse, like Alexander was fragile and would break. He gasped out as the man hit his prostrate, moaning in false pleasure. He tried to shut his mouth, but it just wouldn't! He couldn't stop the noises falling from his lips, so he squeezed his eyes tight, wishing that it would all just go away.

 

“Alexander,” The man moaned out, “You feel so good, you little whore.” The man leaned over him, biting his cloth covered shoulders, making the shorter man gasp again, “I'll get everything I want from you, you little bitch.” He promised, “You're going to be helpless to it all.”

 

And there was that word, the word that Alexander had hated all of his life. Helpless. The one thing he never wanted to feel again, yet here he was. Helpless to stop this man, helpless to protect himself. Helpless, completely helpless in this situation. His tears began anew, his body almost feeling numb to what was happening. Helpless. “Please...” He pleaded again, unable to do anything else. “Please stop.” So weak.

 

The man above him continued his relentless pace, his fingers digging into the New Yorker's hips, “No.” He repeated again, leaning his body against the smaller mans own, “I'm going to use you all up, Alexander.” He bit out between his own moans. He was bound to leave bruises from how hard he was gripping, and they were going to look so pretty on the man. He would have to admire his work when he was done. He stifled a mon into Alexander's shoulders as he felt himself getting close. He reached over for the lube he had been using at the beginning to prepare Alexander, getting his hand slick with it, before reaching forward, grabbing the senators member, squeezing and rubbing, making the male tremble from the pleasure. He was going to make him feel good, embarrass him with his own pleasure. “You're going to come for me.” He growled.

 

With a small mewl, Alexander couldn't help but arch into the touch, panting. He could feel himself getting close, and even if he didn't want to, he was going to have an orgasm. “God, please, stop.” He begged, his eyes still wet from his tears earlier. He gasped in pleasure as the man continued to stroke him, grasp him, in ways the continued to bring him pleasure. How could he ever tell Thomas this? His body shook from the exertion, the weight of the robber on top of him, and from the unwanted attention. He felt his body tingling, the pleasure in the pit of his stomach. The sick, sick twisted pleasure. He moaned as his body shook, his body signaling his own release. It only fueled the robbers passion, his hips smacking into Alexander with force, the sound of their skin echoing out through the apartment. Eventually, he felt the man collapse on top of him, his release slipping out of Alexander, and he pulled the short man close as he took off his mask, reaching over for a pair of scissors as he cut off the zip ties on Alexander's wrists..

 

After laying there, panting for a bit, Thomas leaned over, “Are you okay, baby? Was that too much?” He asked softly, brushing stray hairs out of Alexander's face, kissing his cheek ever so gently.

 

With a noncommittal hum, Alexander turned towards him, gently rubbing his wrists at the marks the zip ties left. “No, that was... that was great.” He answered, curling up into his lovers embrace. He was definitely tired after that though. After a moment of silence between them, he gave a small laugh. “I never thought you'd actually do it.” He explained when he saw Thomas' raised brows. “It was a bit of a request.” He murmured, snuggling up to Thomas, kissing his neck. “Did you enjoy it, too?”

 

Thomas let out a sigh, “I'm a little ashamed of how much I did like it, getting that rough with you.” He admitted with a small hum. “Though I definitely appreciated that we were already married in your little fantasy.” He teased, kissing Alexander's forehead. After a moment, he smirked, “I did find the jewels though.” He said, groping Alexander, laughing at the face Alexander made.

 

With a small groan, Alexander rolled his eyes at his Thomas, “I can't believe I didn't see that coming.”

 


	3. Why Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting wedding jitters. Thomas gives him reassurance. And well, then they live happily ever after.

It was a sunny day, which had been surprising knowing that the weather had called for at least cloudy skies, with a small chance of rain. Alexander Hamilton almost wished it had been rainy. Then he would be able to give some sort of false excuse as for why he didn't looked thrilled on his own wedding day, to his love, Thomas Jefferson. It's not that he wasn't excited, gods no, but more a case of what some people would call the wedding jitters, he supposed. What baffled him was he had been so sure with Eliza, but now he was confused and utterly worried. He glanced to the mirror to look at his tuxedo. His white, and Thomas' as well.

Did Thomas truly love him? Was this going to be a short love, and soon after they return to enemies, leaving the small man devastated? He felt so unsure of everything, despite having been so previously excited for this very day. He waited anxiously in an open windowed room, the changing room, hoping the slight breeze would help to calm his nerves. It didn't. He turned as the door to his changing room opened, revealing Thomas in all his glory. His hair bouncy, his tuxedo fitting his trim figure. He gave a gentle smile to Alex. They only had a half hour before they had to be ready to walk down the aisle. “Hey, sunshine.” Thomas said softly, walking to Alexander, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. “You okay?” He asked, having observed Alexander's frazzled behavior today.

With a slight sigh, Alexander leaned into Thomas, nuzzling into his neck despite all of his current insecurities. “I don't know?” He replied in a questioning way. When he heard nothing, he knew he was meant to continue. He pulled back, his hand intertwining with one of Thomas', a slight flush on his face as he looked at his handsome, future husband. “I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't been this nervous since one of my kids was born.” He admitted, licking his lower lip to moisten it. “I'm scared about the future, what we'll go through together....if you'll always love me.” He told him, whispering the last part. When he heard the hitch in Thomas' breath, he looked up to see the confused and somewhat hurt expression in Thomas' eyes. He continued on, “I mean, why do you even love me?” He asked him, “I'm a complete mess.”

After a moment of silence, Thomas pulled his lover tightly to his chest, wrapping him him his warms arms, giving an assuring squeeze. “My dear Alexander, my sweet, insecure man.” He murmured into his ear, kissing his cheek. “I could give you a list, telling you everything I adore about you, and I don't believe it would ever convince you of why I love you.” He told him sweetly and serenely. He carded his fingers through Alexander's hair that was up in a neat ponytail, giving the smallest of tugs with a smile on his lips. “Why do I love you, you ask?” He repeated, “Well, here's why, my love.” He said, taking a small breath shakily.

“You're actually quite the sweetheart, always caring about the well being of those close to you, despite your rowdy nature. You struggle to take care of yourself sometimes, but that's alright, because you fight for what you believe in, which is so admirable, even if we aren't agreeing half of the time what should be done. And I'm not too worried about that, because you have myself and your friends to watch over you in case you go to far. Not only are you sweet, caring, and admirable, you also face your fears countless times, and when someone is in need, you never leave without giving a helping hand first. You are an actual ray of sunshine, yet your mind makes it cloudy for you to see yourself.” He explained slowly, taking his time to fiddle with strands of Alexander's hair, lightly caressing his lover's face with touches from his hand.

Alexander took a shaky breath, clearing his throat, looking up at Thomas. “You paint me in good character, but I assure you that I am not a good man. I fight for the sake of a fight as well, I cheated on my last spouse. I have a heart full of guilt, and I couldn't bear to hurt you too. I hurt everyone I love, and over time, most people I cared about have left me. I'm cursed, yet I can't seem to die. I just... I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you, Thomas. I love you, you're too good to me. How could I possibly hope to be even an inch of the treasure that your soul is?” He questioned him.

With a small breathy laugh, Thomas kissed him. “We're all human you know, Alex.” He said with a small wink. “I'm not scared about what you could possibly do to me, when you've supported me, and quite literally saved my life.” He gave a small squeeze to his partner's hand. “I'm not perfect either, neither of us are. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy and always in love, even on the bad days.” He reassured the younger man. He gave him one more kiss, before humming. “I'm going to ask again, since it would be a shame to cancel everything.” He said, making Alexander give him a befuddled look. “Alexander, will you marry me?” He asked with a smirk.

Alexander gave a laugh, lightly pushing on the Virginian's shoulder. “Yes, you dork. Of course I will.” He answered with an amused shake of his head. After a deep sigh, he gave a full hearted smile. “We should probably go check and make sure everything is in order.”

With a small shrug, the Southerner nodded his agreement. He lead Alexander out of the room by his hand, humming lightly under his breath as they walked around. From the main foyer he could see the people sitting themselves down on the benches their reservation had provided, as some people were mingling before sitting down.

With a grin, Lafayette nudged John and Herc, “There they are, our handsome boys!” He said joyfully, bounding up to them and giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Come out to spy on the guests?” He asked the two.

“Or maybe they're just trying to start early so they can get out of here and enjoy their honey moon~!” John singsonged, giving them both a teasing wink, getting a laugh from Hercules.

Alexander grinned, “Oh, we've been caught, Thomas. Now we can't even sneak out.” He said with a wink to his friends. He glanced around the room, spotting Aaron Burr, James Madison, and James Monroe all conversing quietly to themselves. He caught Aaron Burr's eyes and motioned for them to come over and to join them. With a small sigh, Aaron motioned to Alex and his group, and soon both groups joined up. “Hey, are you all ready?” He asked them, looking around the group.

Aaron raised a brow, “What, worried we won't all know where to stand?” He joked lightly, before shrugging his confirmation that he was at least.

Hercules rolled his eyes, “The little two are with Eliza. She's making sure their clothes are on right and that they have everything they need.” Herc told Alex and Thomas, to let them both know.

Thomas hummed, “Excellent.” He looked at the watch on his wrist, eyeing the time. “We should all get ready to walk soon, honestly.” He told the group. Before they could make one step two little bodies came running and jumped onto Alex and Thomas both, startling the men before fond smiles came over them. “Daddy!” Angelica said happily, hugging her fathers leg, as Philip started to chat up Thomas, showing his neat suit he got to wear for their wedding.

Picking up Angel, the man covered her with a hug and some kisses to his daughters cheek. “You look lovely in your dress.” He complimented her, kissing the top of her head, her hair curled up for the big day. Eliza certainly knew how to make his kids look nice for big days.

“Thanks!” She chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I can't wait to toss the petals! They're so pretty!” She said excitedly, little legs dangling back and forth.

After a few moments of idle conversation, Eliza having joined the group, Samuel Seabury walked up to the group, “I've talked with the others and we're ready, we just need to start the music in a few minutes. I'll be at the end of the aisle.” He said with a slight nod. 

Alexander gave a small nod, “Thanks, Samuel.” He said, meaning it. They may have had their disputes before, but they had slowly warmed up to being friends, despite the fact that Samuel would defend someone as nasty as the Prince of England, George, who had no idea about politics, honestly. Alexander let that thought go before he got wound up though. Samuel was doing a great favor for himself and Thomas, since he was their ordained administrator.

A few moments seemed like a life time. All the guests had been sitting down now, Samuel at the end of the alter with his bible, Thomas to the side, and the grooms men walking down the aisle, the two best men taking lead. James Madison as Thomas' best man, and John Laurens as Alexander's. For Alexander's groomsmen, there was John, Hercules, and Aaron Burr. Thomas had James Madison, Lafayette, and James Monroe. Next came the ring bearer, walking to the front, stand inf off to the side until he was needed, Philip was such a sweet boy, and then the flower girl, happily walking down, tossing petals down the aisle.

Alexander felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see George Washington giving him a proud smile. “Son, listen.” He said, hand clamping down on Alexander's shoulder firmly. “I know that your father didn't come, and that your brother couldn't make it. You and I have been close friends since the war, and while you don't have to, it would be an honor if you would let me walk you down that aisle.”

With wide eyes, Alexander dumbly nodded. “Of course you can.” He said, unable to say anything else. While he used to hate it when Washington called him son, he'd grown secretly fond of it over the years. While they sometimes had a rocky relationship, in the end they made it work. They were honestly more like family than anything else. He couldn't have been more surprised or happy about the last minute offer.

The music began, and Alexander took a deep breath, brushing off the nervousness that he's felt all day. Washington offered his arm to Alex, and together they walked. Alexander kept his eyes on Thomas, trying to hold back all the emotions he was feeling right now, because he honestly didn't want to be some blubbering husband as soon as they were officially married. His eyes watered anyway. He got to marry Thomas, the father figure in his life was walking him down the aisle, his best friends were all standing there, and his beautiful children were all alright with. It couldn't really have been any better no matter what.

Alexander took his place beside Thomas, giving him a smile before their eyes turned towards Samuel, holding hands. Samuel glanced between the two with a smile, before he began reading a few verses out of the book, and then going over everything. He looked around the whole building, “Now, for your vows.” He said. Everyone watched as little Philip came up with the rings, handing them to each person respectively, before going to sit with his mother.

With a small breath, the two turned to face each other. Thomas was absolutely beaming, his eyes also a little wet. “I love you.” He whispered to Alex, who whispered it back to him. He cleared his throat a little, “May the ring I give you today remind you all our days of this wonderful moment - and the love we feel for each other that will last all time. I vow to need you - to say goodnight, to kiss you on the eyelids, to have and adore even when you feel down. At any time, in any place I want only to be by your side. You are my love, and my guide, a true partner, a man that I will love, hold close, honor, kiss, and cry with for all the days of my life. I take you as my husband, and pledge a vow of honesty and fidelity. It is one I give willingly, easily, gracefully, at this moment and for our whole lives.” Thomas said steadily, his hands gripping Alexander's tightly.

Alexander couldn't ignore the fact that he was very sure he was lightly crying, but he licked his lips and pushed through. “You are the love of my life and make me the happiest man on earth. Happier than I could ever have imagined. And I feel blessed to start our lives together. Wherever our journey leads us, I promise to walk with you arm in arm, hand in hand, to hold you as your husband and to learn from you, love you, and surprise you, forever. The ring is a symbol of our unity - an eternal unbroken circle and it embodies my promise that wherever I may go, I will always return to you, my husband. I love you without fear, without hesitation, and promise to support you, encourage you, and cherish you as your husband. Not just for this moment, not for an hour, or day, or year - I will always love you.”

The guests awed at the heartfelt vows, and Alexander and Thomas' flushed a little, a smile never leaving their face at the moment. Samuel waited for things to calm a bit, before looking between the two of them. “Thomas, do you take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him forever, to support him, and to love him in health and sickness?”

Thomas nodded, using a hand to wipe away the tears on Alexander's face and then his own. “I do.” He answered, letting Alexander slide the ring onto his finger.

Samuel looked to Alex, “Alexander, do you take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him forever, to support him, and to love him in sickness and health?” He inquired, repeating the question.

“I do.” Alex said, watching as his band was slid onto his hand. He looked at Thomas, waiting to hear those magic words.

Samuel smiled, “I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss the husband.” He said with a slight smirk.

With giddiness, the two leaned in to each other, hands cupping faces, pulling each other close. Clapping rang out, and when Thomas dipped down Alexander, there were howls of laughter and shouts of happiness. Alexander grinned when he came back up, looking out to the guests. “See you all at the reception!” He shouted, before grabbing Thomas' hand and quite literally running out with his husband, both laughing.

The rest of the night went splendidly. At the reception, the dancing was all lively, friends laughed together, the new couple dancing for most the night. Washington once again stole the dance in place of Alexander's father, saying it was the least he could do. The children all ran around playing games, stealing food when parents weren't watching.

Maria would take Eliza to the dance floor for the couples dance, the two giggling together as they glided across the floor. Through out the night, Alex was stolen from Thomas a few times. To dance with his friends, and then later on, with his dear Betsey. They wished for each others happiness, and Alexander kissed her cheek, telling her that he was glad that she had been the mother to his children.

Angelica wished the new couple luck, telling them both that when they came back from their honeymoon, she demanded to buy them lunch, and for them all to catch up more., to which the boys happily agreed. Peggy had come up and insisted she tag along with all of them, giving Alexander a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then looked to Thomas, telling him that he better take good care of her friend.

In a corner Philip Schuyler was holding his littlest two boys, AJ and James, watching as his daughters and friends celebrated an old friends wedding. While he was still sour about what had happened to his daughter, he was glad to see everyone healing and learning to love again. And of course, he got to see his grandchildren having fun as well.

Martha and Mary Jefferson made sure that their father had a dance with each of them, and then they made Thomas watch in horror as they told some old stories of when they were younger, and all the silly things they had seen their father do.

Martha Washington went to her husbands side, sighing. “He may be a tomcat, but I do believe he's finally found the right one for him, as funny as it seems.” She told her husband, looking up at him. 

George looked down at her and smiled, “I do have to agree with you my dear. I hope they keep their happiness, as well as their feisty little fights. Work could get boring if they ever stayed in marital bliss.” He teased.

The reception still had an hour to go when Alexander pulled Thomas to the side, giving them some privacy. “Thomas?” Alexander called his name, glints of trouble in his eyes.

The Virginian narrowed his eyes. “Yes, husband?” He asked with a small smile, kissing the top of Alexander's head.

The New Yorker glanced around the room, before tugging his husband down to whisper in his ear, “Let's be bad.” He said, pulling away and wiggling his brows. “Let's go runaway to our honeymoon.” He said with quiet glee, trying not to make it obvious to others what he had planned.

With a small laugh, Thomas grinned, “Oh, why the hell not?” He asked, before grabbing Alex, throwing him over his shoulder with a small yelp, chuckling as his lover complained. He walked out with him, quite literally in his arms, and they made their getaway to grab their things and go to the airport early, and honestly, probably get some food that wasn't as sweet as their cake.

Aaron Burr sat in the corner and watched as the two lovers left, chuckling. How did he know that they would leave their own party. He looked over to a few tables to his side to see John sitting by himself. With a sigh he got up and went over there. “The lovebirds flew the coup. Looks like we're going to have to clean everything up ourselves.” He murmured to John.

John turned to Aaron with a hum, “I know. Alex told me earlier he planned on it.” He said with a shrug, before nervously taking a sip of the champagne. What was he supposed to do with Burr right next to him? His face flushed. Only his closest friends new, but he had always thought Burr a handsome man.

Aaron swallowed uncomfortably after a moment, before taking a breath to gather his courage. “Would you dance with me?” He asked John, who looked at him owlishly before giving a timid nod. Together, they went and had a dance, awkward at first. The sight made John's friends smirk. They wondered how long those two were going to keep dancing around each other.

– – – – 

After a long flight, Alexander and Thomas had stumbled to their hotel after catching a cab, going to their suite after checking in. The set down their cases, and Alex grabbed onto Thomas, falling straight onto the bed, exhausted. Sleepily, he climbed on top of Thomas, laying against his chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Here we are, Paris.” He said with a tired chuckle. “You French loving freak.” He teased his husband.

Thomas ginned, “You love it too, ya know.” He responded, wrapping his arms around Alexander. “I love you, Alex.” He murmured quietly, nuzzling into the shorter man.

“I love you, Thomas.” Alexander responded, lifting his face up to give his lover a kiss. 

They snuggled together awhile, before Thomas convinced them both to get up and at least get into pajamas. They soon returned back to the bed. Thomas held Alexander close, hand gently petting his hair. “Screw tradition.” He began, kissing his life partner once more. “Let's just snuggle tonight.”

Alexander wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has fallowed this series since the beginning! The support and love you guys has shown has meant the world to me, and you kept me going, even when I lost the motivation to finish this. Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoyed this series. :)


End file.
